


Falling Slowly

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: Tyler was lucky. First, that he survived the fall, and secondly, that the recovery gave Josh and him time to think.





	

Tyler was lucky not to be killed when he slipped from the rigging, or so the doctors told him. He broke three ribs, his left leg and arm, and got a concussion. The immense amount of pain he woke up with in the hospital felt like death anyway. But the pain of his injuries didn't match the guilt and shame when they had to cancel the rest of the tour for the year. He disappointed everyone, made them scared, and embarrassed himself as the video circulated the internet and entertainment news like it was on loop.

He was in the hospital for only a week with constant visitors and an endless parade of flowers and candy from concerned fans. It was all too much, and too kind of them, so he sent the gifts to the geriatric and pediatric units for the patients without loved ones to enjoy. It was a reminder to himself that it could've always been worse, and at least he has hope that he'll make it back on stage, even though it'll take time.

Tyler pushed himself through physical therapy like he was training for a marathon. He wanted to recover as quickly as possible, hoping for superhuman healing abilities. He wanted to get back on stage and show that the accident didn't beat him. He wanted a comeback.

And Josh...Josh acted strangely from when Tyler woke in the hospital bed to even weeks after the singer had come home. Not in a bad way, if anything he was overly attentive and helpful, but sometimes Tyler would catch him staring fixedly at him. As if he was memorizing or thinking hard. Tyler would try to question him but Josh would shake him off and give him a snack.

Tyler was certain that Josh's behavior was going to drive him crazy trying to figure out what was going on in his head. Usually Tyler could easily read him or else Josh would come out and say it, so this was all too weird. He just had no idea how to ask.

It was Josh who approached Tyler, however

"Tyler, I've been thinking," Josh was driving him from yet another physical therapy appointment. Josh has essentially moved into Tyler's house and was his live-in nurse, which Tyler had joked should've came with a sexy costume.

"I've noticed," Tyler said dryly, playing with his hair with his good arm.

"Well, yeah. I mean--when you fell. Sorry for mentioning but I've just got to say--I thought you died. You were lying there broken and bleeding and they wouldn't let me touch you to see if you had a pulse. I had to face--had to think about living life without you, and it was the worst thing I've ever imagined. And I didn't want you to die without knowing...without ever telling you..."

Tyler's mouth hung open, ears ringing. He hadn't realized that Josh...is that what he was saying?

Josh pulled the car over, trying to wipe tears away. Tyler gave him a half-hug, ignoring the twinge in his ribs.

"I love you too, Josh," Tyler kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, but I _love_ you. I'm _in love_ with you," Josh said wildly.

"Cool!" Tyler smiled, "That makes things so much easier."

"Uh, what?"

"Well, you're gonna take me out on a date now."

"Really?"

"Well duh. That's what happens when two people are in love!" Tyler replied.

"Oh...Oh!" The realization hit Josh, "Um can we go out tonight? I've like...gotta get ready and shower first."

"Why? Do you plan on getting laid tonight?" Tyler nudged him and Josh blushed. "I mean...not like that'd be a bad thing."

Josh, if possible, turned even redder and hid his face, "Dude!"

"Yo, I've been incapacitated for weeks. I haven't gotten action in forever, even like, with myself."

"Oh my God," Josh whacked his head against the steering wheel.

Josh took him out to a very nice restaurant that night, helping him walk in and settle into booth that let him prop his bad leg up on some pillows. They looked fairly ridiculous and out of place in this fancy atmosphere. Everyone else was in suits and dresses--Josh had even dressed up but the shockingly yellow hair stood out like a beacon. Tyler on the other hand was in baggy sweatpants because that's all that could accommodate his leg brace, and a brightly patterned button down shirt.

It was perfect.

The food was amazing, especially since Tyler hadn't been out to eat since the accident. By the end of the five courses, he was lazily full and toeing Josh's ankle under the table. He praised his own flexibility to be able to do that with the other leg stretched in the opposite direction. Josh looked especially hot under the collar and he kept dropping his dessert spoon.

Tyler gave small licks to his own spoon covered in whipped cream until Josh made a weird whining noise.

"Let's go?" Tyler suggested and Josh waved frantically at the waiter to bring the check.

He may have been extra handsy when helping Tyler back into the car; palming an ass cheek and caressing his thigh--but who is Tyler to judge when he himself brushed Josh's crotch and grabbed a handful of ass too. They had their first real kiss there--Tyler strapped into the passenger seat and Josh leaning in from the outside, careful not to press his body into Tyler's injured bones. It was too brief, in Tyler's opinion, and he planned on more in the future.

Tyler never considered himself to sleep with a person on the first date but this was Josh and they practically had been on a million dates already so this is the exception. There was a problem of logistics once they got to bed. Side-by-side worked best for kissing, or Tyler lying on top of Josh but once the clothes came off, they couldn't figure out the best positioning.

"Okay so you can't top me or I can't top you without hurting me, well, at least in the missionary position," Tyler gave a short moan as Josh stroked him with a saliva-slippery palm. Tyler was flat on his back with Josh pressed along his side slowly jerking him off, "you could try to ride me. I've thought about that for a long time, it'd be so--oh!"

Josh twisted his grip and frowned slightly, "As fun as that sounds I don't wanna risk breaking you the first time we do the do."

Tyler smirked, "Whoa boy, already getting rough? You know that's how I like it."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Let's save that for when you're healed. But for right now..." he let go of Tyler's cock and the singer made a noise of indignation until Josh started kissing down his neck to tease nipples. Fingers traced Tyler's ribs and hips as Josh climbed down. Tyler shivered and whimpered and twisted fingers in the sheets.

He slipped between Tyler's legs and positioned them so he wasn't leaning on the broken one. Tyler knew what was coming as Josh's hand started to stroke him again, face level with his dick and tongue wetting his own lips.

"J-Josh, ohh fuck," Tyler cried out as the drummer engulfed the head of his dick with a warm, slippery mouth.

Tyler learned quickly that his best friend was a goddamn tease. He fixed doe eyes to Tyler as he eased himself down his whole length, lips stretched obscenely. Each bob of his head was so slow, Tyler felt on fire down his limbs to his fingernails and toes. To quench the flames he kept a hand on the back of Josh's neck, the bottom of his brain, rolling the strands of dead hair between the sensitive pads of his fingers.

He didn't know how long Josh kept moving like this; maybe it was no time at all, but it gave Tyler all the time to explore and touch. His ears with the gauges in place, finding Josh's composure broke with fingers playing with the lobes. Just a slight shiver and jolt of his head. And then down his neck to touch at his throat and feel it working, feel the stretch around his dick, moaning with the realization.

Tyler had a lot of pride and would never lower himself to begging, or so he thought. So it was with Josh drawing back to tease the head of his dick that he pleaded for speed and friction. Josh's mouth turned up in the closest thing to a smile he could manage with his lips around a cock, and then picked up the pace finally.

Tyler could feel himself teetering on the edge again. His heart clenched in fear of the fall, pulled back, but then his body seized and he tipped forward. Tyler plunged and screamed as his mind was blinded, not by pain this time.

Josh caught him. He held Tyler's hips as he bucked and moaned and cried. Josh took everything and rubbed his skin soothingly. It was all so intense, both had tears on their cheeks as they met to kiss. Sweat slicked their bodies as Tyler gave Josh just a few strokes before he too was spilling between them.

They didn't need to say 'I love you', all secrets held between them were now on display, and those words couldn't encapsulate what was happening between them. Nothing more was necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who gave me this prompt on tumblr. Follow me @ teeentyonepilots. 
> 
> Merry Christmas y'all.


End file.
